


the wars we fight

by xoxogossipwolf



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I don't know, I just really needed to write something for them, M/M, What is this?, spoilers if you haven't watched the whole series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxogossipwolf/pseuds/xoxogossipwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy's pretty pissed Matt didn't tell him he was the Devil of Hells Kitchen. He's also kind of pissed Matt knew he was in love with him all those years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the wars we fight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I like this that much? also not sure if I even got their voices a little bit right. anyways I needed to write something for them bc I love these big baby nerds. love is appreciated!

Foggy finds Matt the third place he looks, really it should have been the first. Covering his bases and so on, he tells himself. Or maybe he was just putting it off, who knows.

Matt is covered in sweat, punching the bag like it was the piece of scum that killed Ms. Cardenas. Foggy knows Matt knows he's there, his shoulders go even stiffer and he slightly falters in his punches. Foggy doesn't say anything, waits for Matt so say something first.

"What is it, Foggy?" Matt asks, voice angry. Not at him, Foggy knows this. "Just checking up on you." Foggy says. He waits. Matt comes over and plops on the wooden bench Foggy is sitting on. Matt sighs, Foggy looks over at him, sweat dripping down his face. Foggy takes the towel, wipes Matt's face gently.

"I'm an adult, Foggy. I don't need to be checked up on." Matt tells him, he lets Foggy continue his gentle ministrations though, and Foggy is grateful for that. "Okay. I came for me then, Karen went home. I didn't want to be alone." Matt sighs again. "Was it our fault, Matty? Could we have done more?"

Matt is quiet, Foggy wonders if he's going to answer him. Foggy waits. "Yes, probably. I don't know." Foggy hates that answer. Matt looks as if there is a war going on in his head, Foggy wonders, not for the first time, what Matt is thinking. He wishes he could put a window on Matt's forehead and see his thoughts.

"We gotta catch this piece of shit, Matty, we gotta nail his bald ass to the fucking wall. I don't want him to ever see daylight again. I want him dead." Foggy says the last word as a whisper, almost reverently. Matt's head snaps up. "You don't mean that, Foggy." Foggy exhales loudly. "Don't you tell me what I mean, Murdock. I do, I want him to suffer." Matt sighs.

He looks over at Matt, who looks contemplative. "He's going to get away with it, Matty." Foggy sounds resigned, knows they won't find anything concrete on Fisk, knows he'll slither into some hole no one will ever pull him out of. Matt's face turns into a wall of steel. "No, he won't." Matt gets up and leaves, his name a dying call of Foggy's lips.

When Foggy finds Matt bleeding out in his apartment he isn't surprised, not really. Angry as hell, sure. But he doesn't really feel surprised. When Matt wakes up and after their Fight, and all of Matt's explanations, Foggy feels drained. He kind of wants to walk out of Matt's door, drink until he passes out somewhere, he also kind of wants to just sob. He settles on sitting beside Matt, gently so as to not cause him pain.

"I'm pissed as fuck you didn't think you could trust me with this, Murdock." Despite his words, Foggy's voice is gentle. Matt's face crumples again and it breaks Foggy's heart all over. "I'm sorry. So sorry." Matt stammers out. "Yeah, I know, Matty. All that Catholic guilt shit biting you in the ass, huh?" Matt gives a watery chuckle. "I guess." Foggy cups Matt's face, Matt's forehead wrinkles in confusion. Foggy wipes his tears away, heart racing. "What are you doing?" Matt asks him.

Foggy doesn't answer, can feel his heart racing in his chest, knows Matt can hear it too. He has to know, has to ask. Foggy clears his throat. "Do you know, um. When I used to joke around," Foggy coughs, cheeks burning. "About how handsome you are and whatever. You knew how I really felt? About you?" Matt looks sheepish, Foggy wants to crawl and hide somewhere and never come out.

Matt coughs. "I always thought you'd just had a crush. You never said or did anything, so I just assumed you...moved on." Matt shrugs, then winces. Foggy feels like he could probably die. "Jesus, Matt. Jesus." Matt twists his head, Foggy can only assume it's because his heart sped up. "Do you know how embarrassing that is?" Matt looks like he wants to say something, then thinks better of it. "Yeah. Okay, whatever. Dude. I'm over it, it's no big deal. I'll just be embarrassed for a few more years, but I'll get over it. Its cool."

Matt twists his sleeve between his fingers. "Foggy. I know you're lying." Foggy wants to scream, or maybe throw up. "Okay, okay you got me. It might take, like a decade." Foggy knows Matt knows that's not what he was talking about. Matt doesn't contradict him, Foggy is grateful and angry about that. He kind of just wants to get all the shit out in the open, wants to know how Matt feels about him, if it's really only just as a friend. Foggy is also scared as shit and he really doesn't want to fuck up their relationship anymore.

Foggy clears his throat, stands up. "Alright, well. That's about as much awkward silence as one man can take. I'm gonna head home, maybe to the office. See if Karen's there, she's having a tough go of it." Matt grabs his hand. "Fog..." Foggy really wants to shake Matt's hand off, he does. Instead he just stays where he's standing, facing the door, Matt's fingers on his hammering pulse.

"Look, just can you say you don't like me like that so I can move on because maybe I need to hear you say it. And I really thought I was over you, maybe it was just dormant or whatever and just accepted you were totally straight and even if you weren't you would never in a million years go for me." Foggy says all of this in a rush, not even stopping for breath and he's breathing hard at the end of it. Matt hasn't moved, hand still clasped on Foggy. Foggy is freaking out.

"You. You never asked. Or even talked to me about it, Foggy. And maybe if you would have, maybe you would know it wasn't. Um, unrequited. I didn't want to mess things up, you're my friend. First and foremost, and I'm not an easy person to..to be with. So." Matt clears his throat and picks at his sweatpants with his free hand.

"Are you fucking with me, Murdock?" Foggy's voice is a whisper. He chances a glance at Matt, to see his face. He looks shocked. "No. I wouldn't do that." Foggy sits down rather hard beside Matt, who groans a little. "Shit. Sorry, Matty." Matt waves his apology off. "Um. I want to, uh touch your face. If that's okay." Matt looks sheepish again, maybe remembering that one time in college. Foggy's cheeks heat up. Matt chuckles, then hisses in pain.

"Yeah. Okay, go ahead. Not really changed much, maybe got a little fatter, got rid of that beard." Matt smiles, fond. "I know. About the beard. Goatee, really. And your weight is the same. More or less." Foggy scoffs. "How do you know about the weight?" Matt places his hands on Foggy's forehead, and the thoughts fly out of Foggy's head. "Your heartbeat." Matt says, Foggy doesn't know what that's in relation to, since Matt's hands are trailing across his eyeballs, so gently.

"What?" Foggy says, voice slightly hoarse. "Your heartbeat, the same as it was in college. More or less." Foggy isn't sure what to say to that. "Oh." Is what he settles on, he isn't sure whether that's in response to Matt's statement or the fact that Matt was currently tracing his lips. Foggy's breath stutters, heart hammering.

"It's okay." Matt tells him, he finishes stroking Foggy's face. Foggy opens his eyes. "I want to kiss you, Matty. Can I do that?" Matt has this tiny smile on his face. He ducks his head shyly. "Yeah. Course you can." Foggy cups Matt's face gently. Oh, so gently. He brings his lips to Matt's and kisses him. Soft and sweet, for some reason it makes him want to cry. Matt opens his mouth and slips his tongue into Foggy's mouth. Foggy gasps, and Matt moans at the sensation.

Foggy pulls back. Matt looks drunk, loopy smile on his face. "That was...very nice." Foggy says, feeling slightly punch drunk. Matt still has a dreamy smile on his face. "I think I love you, Matty. Like for real." Matt smiles, giant and unguarded. "Just over a kiss? I mean, I knew I was good. But that good?" Foggy laughs, big and boisterous. "Cocky as hell, Murdock." Matt just smiles at him, and Foggy thinks he's lucky as hell, he hasn't seen Matt smile this much since college.

"Hey, Foggy?" Matt says a little while later when they've relocated to Matt's bed. Foggy is half asleep, curled up into Matt's side, carefully. Foggy makes a grunting noise. "I love you, too." Foggy hums. "Of course you do, Matty. I'm very lovable." Foggy says. Foggy falls asleep with a smile on his face, an identical one plastered on Matt's face.

**Author's Note:**

> this took me....forever to finish. thank you for reading I love u. I didn't edit this like at all and I'm not sure I'm going to so huge apologies for any mistakes


End file.
